Freedom For The Future/Issue 2
Confessions Riley: As you can see by the Isosceles Triangle Theorem, angle 3 is bigger than angle 4 Bridgette: Psst. Anna… pass this to Marshall Anna: I don’t know Bridge, Dr. Kelso is watching you like a hawk since last week Bridgette: Fine. I’ll do it myself She folds a note into a paper airplane and throws it to Marshall Kubrick. Riley Kelso watches it sail and catches it in her hand Riley: There will be no notes in class. Who threw it? Or must I read it a loud? Hmm? Bridgette stands up in the back just as the bell rings Riley: Bridgette, Anna, Marshall, come with me please. I want all three of you after school --------------------------------- Anna: And so she got me in trouble Paige: No way. That bitch! Anna: Yeah. So I can’t go tonight Paige: You might be able to Anna: How? Paige: I’ll find a way --------------------------------- Riley: You all know why you are here. Bridgette and Marshall, you were passing notes. Hour long detention. Anna; you are an accomplice so you’ll stay for half an hour. Am I clear? All: Yes Riley: Alright. I have to make a photocopy and laminate something. I’ll be back. She walks out of the room and down the hall. As soon as she is gone, Bridgette and Marshall start messing up her room Bridgette: She’ll be back in about half an hour. It takes her forever to figure out how to use the lamination machiney-thing Marshall: Neither do you Anna: I have to be somewhere right now. I can’t be in detention Marshall: Shut up, you only have it for half an hour ------------------------------- Paige: Anna. Anna. Anna, are you ready Anna: Ready as I’m going to be Paige: Come on, you said you enjoyed this Anna: I do. It’s just very risky and all Paige: Stop being a whiny bitch and get ready. The vault is downstairs in the basement ------------------------------- Anna and Paige turn on their flashlights and head down the stairs to the basement. They pass by the custodian washing the floor with his mop, swaying it back and forth. They slowly creep downstairs. Anna slips on her gloves and puts her ear on the vault. Paige takes out her bag and places it on the floor. The custodian starts to walk down the hall down the stairs. The girls hide as he walks right past them and down the stairs after the vault area and exits the building. The girls have ten minutes the next custodian comes inside. They start to load a hell of a lot of money in the bag and start to slowly walk down the stairs deeper into the bowels of the school. It is too dark and they click on their flashlights. They walk past a small shelf with many valuables on it. They turn off their flashlights and open the bag. Something crashes behind them. Paige, startled, picks up the flashlight and turns around to see the custodian standing straight in front of her. He has blood all over his hands. He looks awkwardly at her and rushes towards the pair of girls. He takes hold of her and bites her neck. Paige begins to scream and drops the flashlight, breaking it on the ground. The custodian looks at Anna and starts to chase her. She kicks him on the chest, but he only goes to the floor. She picks up a piece of glass from the ground and stabs him in the heart. It does nothing. She walks backwards and trips on the ground and falls into a pile of trash near the broken door. The custodian follows her and begins his attack. She picks up a hammer and whacks him as he comes at her. She doesn’t stop until Paige gets up, looking just like the custodian. Anna picks herself up and runs back upstairs to Dr. Kelso’s room ''------------------------------'' When Anna arrives, Riley, Bridgette and Marshall are watching the television and are listening to the news News Anchor: Yes folks, apparently, World War III isn’t over yet. We have reports coming in about Somolian agents blowing up a government nuclear facility, causing people to lust for flesh. ''Homo Necrosis Zombifis or zombie is what they are being called. Only way to stop them is through a blow to the head to destroy the brain. Anyone receiving bites from these creatures are said to be contained, as an infection MAY spread, which could turn someone into a zombie as well. If I were you, I’d find an enclosed area, some weapons, and to find your loved ones as soon as possible. We’ll stay with you as long as we can here at WABC-TV live in New York. We will now place the state of emergency broadcast system for ten minutes, and then be right back. Marshall: Holy shit. Dr. Kelso, what do we do? Riley: We get the fuck out of here and… Anna, why are you still here? And why is there blood on you? Anna: Those…zombies. The custodian was one. Killed Paige and attacked me. He’s dead now Bridgette: Well for fucks sake, are we leaving or not? Riley: We are. Find the principal and ask for the keys to the kitchen and we get weapons to kill these things Anna: It’s too late. The Principal is dead, the cafeteria staff left. Zombies are everywhere Marshall: We’ll still get our guns --------------------------------------- They walk down to the cafeteria and pick the lock. They grab many knives from the kitchen and try to take the back way out of the school. Marshall’s phone goes off and a zombified Paige looks up and attacks him. She bites his neck and arm. The three girls are too afraid to help and run away ''--------------------------------------------'' Anna: Help! Help us please! Bridgette: Anna! There’s no one inside. We have to kill these things Anna: There’s too many. We’ll die out here Riley: It’s New York City. There’s too many people now zombified and trying to eat us. Let’s get out of here Anna: They won’t let us Bridgette: Who won’t? Anna: The walkers Walkers encircle them and trap them in the small area they have. The window in the seventh floor opens up and bullets start flying at the walkers. Mason: Stay close to the door if you want to live! Finn! Help out with Hannah at the next window Finn: We have it Hannah: You mean I have it The three girls stay at the door as the Dylan, Jackson and Ava open them up and let the girls inside Anna: You saved our asses back there. Thank you Dylan: I don’t need thanks, nor do I deserve one. It is the right thing to do Jackson: We’ll take you upstairs Ava: Don’t try anything. We have eyes everywhere. We will shoot Anna: We won’t have a reason for you to Cast Main Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Mason Flannigan Sacarlett Johansson as Ava Johnson Megan Fox as Hannah Kasey Justin Timberlake as Jackson Kasey Ben Affleck as Finn Adams Max Castella as Ethan Hatch* Isla Fisher as Anna Richards and Naomie Harris as Skylar Harisson* Guests Gary Oldman as Dylan Kasey Tatiana Maslany as Paige Greenberg and Anne Hathaway as Dr. Riley Kelso Co-Stars Shawn Roberts as Marshall Tucker and Megan Park as Bridgette Johnson (*)='' does not appear in episode'' Deaths *Paige Greenberg *Marshall Tucker *"Custodian" Trivia *First Appearance of Anna Richards *First Appearance of Dr. Riley Kelso *First Appearance of Bridgette Johnson *First (And Last) Appearance of Paige Greenberg *First (And Last) Appearance of Marshall Tucker *First (And Last) Appearance of "Custodian" Category:Freedom For The Future Category:Issues